


Hurry Up

by insaneFanatic



Category: College Humor, Jake and Amir
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, man this is terrible
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-25
Updated: 2013-11-25
Packaged: 2018-01-02 16:02:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1058782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insaneFanatic/pseuds/insaneFanatic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>amir has anxiety and only jake can take care of it (with his penis)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hurry Up

It was 8 in the evening and Amir was getting hot. He felt as if he had a fever. His ac was sky high. He felt so hot and he felt nauseous and- fuck- he just couldn't wait anymore. But he still waited. He was in his apartment and he was just sitting on the couch. Waiting. Waiting. Waiting. Waiting for Jake to come over. He left him three voicemails and sent him ten texts. He had to come over. Had to. If Jake didn't arrive at his doorstep within the hour he would have a complete meltdown.

Amir was scared.

What if Jake got in a car wreck? What if he's out with their other co-workers, ignoring him? It's happened once before, and Amir thinks it's sure to happen again. What if Jake has finally realized that he doesn't really like Amir and is leaving him? What if Jake just suddenly disappeared, never to return to Amir ever again? What if that did happen, and a body is never found? What if? What if? What if? What if...? These what ifs kept invading Amir's mind and his leg began to shake and his hand went over his mouth, bile rising up. He was near panic attack when Jake finally texted him back saying, "i'll be there in fifteen.'

Fifteen. Fifteen. Fifteen. Fifteen hours or fifteen minutes? Amir hoped fifteen seconds. He wanted Jake to be home ASAP. He couldn't handle being alone. He's always nervous and stupid and jittery at work, constantly bothering Jake to make sure he's still there. He can't sleep without Jake. He can't get out of bed without seeing Jake. Jake was literally his world. Not an obsession, but a coping skill. His therapists said it was unhealthy, but it was the only way for him. He never knew how he made it before Jake came along. Maybe it was all of the Prozac and Ativan he was taking every four hours. His past was the past, though, ancient history; his new medication was Jake.

Amir kept time. He watched the clock on his phone blink away the minutes. He counted them all up to twelve, three minutes before fifteen. It made him uneasy but at the same time he felt relieved, his negative feelings slowly melted away, his stomach calm, his breathing no longer rapid and rigid. He still sat on the couch, his leg slowing to a stop, listening to the key being shoved inside the lock, Jake working the door open, and coming inside. Amir almost screamed at the sight of him he was so excited. He now had something he called 'positive anxiety'. His stomach jumped in elation, his groin area tingled, his mouth opened into a wide grin and even let out a choked up "Hello!" to greet Jake.

Jake smiled back at Amir while he took off his messenger bag and set it on a chair, making his way toward Amir, making sure to be as careful and nice-looking as possible. Once, he triggered Amir by yelling at him about Amir being an idiot and doing a lot of damage to Jake and Jake's personal possessions, and Amir almost never came back. "From where?" Jake asked himself, but he never knew the answer and frankly, he didn't want to know. It seemed like a bad place to be in. Especially since Amir reacted so strongly when he was there, wherever 'there' was. The good thing was that Amir wasn't in that place and he looked like he always did when he came home.

"Hey, 'Mir," Jake said softly, taking a seat next to Amir and patting his shoulder with assurance. "What's up?"

Amir felt his hands start to shake and his breath hitch from just feeling Jake touch him. Maybe it wasn't anxiety this time. Maybe he was just really lonely. Really lonely.

"Well- I-I'm here. Just happy to see you're still alive. Losing my best Gullie would be pretty devastating, I guess. I just- I mean- I don't even know, just-" And it happened. Amir interrupted his own sentence for this, like always. Always.

That familiar burst of impulse coming from Amir and towards Jake. A squeezed-eyed, mouth-open, 'don't-leave-me-here-alone-again' kiss. A kiss of devastation. A kiss of exhaustion. A kiss of desperation. It was an emotional kiss, but a kiss, nonetheless. Jake returned the gesture and sighed into Amir's mouth, quickly taking Amir's bottom lip into his mouth and nibbling on it, subtly telling Amir that he missed him too. He missed him so much. A lot. It was only a few hours but Amir has rubbed off on him so much, it feels good and terrible at the same time because he feels so much closer to his partner.

Breaths and saliva were exchanged between their mouths, and fuck did it feel fulfilling to both of them. They just wanted to feel each other inside and out. God, they were so bothered and in heat and the constant separation every evening made it so much better when they finally got to see each other and touch each other and just feel each other. Amir made his way into Jake's lap, squirming, whimpering as he felt Jake's hands hold his hips and grind him down into his crotch. Oh, the friction between them was always something Amir could never handle on his own. His hands went straight to his boyfriend's shoulders, gripping them and making the movements easier to take in.

Jake hissed and rolled his hips up while he pulled Amir's down, making the most delicious feeling hit the both of them. A breathy moan came out of Amir's mouth that made Jake's cock throb with the need of release. Amir was rocking into Jake and moaning and breathing heavily and- Shit- he suddenly wanted to seclude himself. He felt self-conscious. Wrong. All wrong. He stopped moving his body and shakily told Jake to stop and he just looked at Amir with concern. Was he okay? Was he alright? Is this still going to happen? Jake hoped all three were answered with a yes.

"We- bed. We should move to the bed. In my room- our room. Our room. Yes. Please?" Amir was breathing slow and quietly, he tried to calm himself. He was going to be okay because Jake is here. Jake is here. Jake is here. He's here. Here. Jake. Jake.

The light-brown haired man only nodded and swallowed and kept nodding, barely pushing Amir off of him to get him to stand up so that he could stand up too so that they could have sex and sleep and go to work and repeat the routine all over again. Amir took Jake's hand and steadily led him to the room and belonged to them. Their room. And he began to undress, feeling cold and all wrong again, but Jake just stared and murmured, "Fuck, Amir, you're so hot." And he felt a little warmer, a little better, and his own dick was starting to get hard too. Finally.

Clothes were strewn across the room, shaky hands touched weird places with hair, and smiles came to both of their faces as they both laid down on the bed and readied themselves. The lube was already in Jake's hand and Amir was on his back, legs spread, with Jake sitting inbetween them. He took a deep breath and let it out with a shudder, looking down at Amir, his boyfriend looking so appealing like this. Amir's mouth was barely open and a small trail of drool was coming out of the corner, his glasses were slightly crooked, those eyes hazed and half-lidded, the small protruding stomach, the chubby, hairy thighs- it almost felt like a dream. A dream that was so vivid that it was actually happening. It was actually happening.

"Please," Amir breathed out. "Jake."

Jake once again nodded and pour lubricant all over his fingers, water-based because Amir was weird about silicon, and he slowly, gently, eased in one- two- three fingers into Amir's entrance. The dark-haired male moaned softly, which gradually got slightly louder with each thrust of Jake's hand. The "ah- ah- ah!"s of Amir making Jake so fucking hot he couldn't take it, but he had to be patient, and wait. He dug his digits in deeper, and- oh! Oh, please- that one spot deep inside of Amir was found and Jake was touching it, and oh, fuck, Jake pleasepleaseplease-

Amir let out a sob, tears in his eyes from the overwhelming pleasure overtaking him, "Fuck me!"

A smile came to Jake's face as he pulled out his fingers and wiped whatever lube on his hand over his cock and fixed himself so that Amir's legs were wrapped around his waist and his cock was right at Amir's wet hole. He thrusted and he missed, several times, on purpose, just to tease Amir and make him beg. When that slick, thick cock barely rubbed against Amir's, he whined and dug his nails into the back of Jake's neck. He couldn't take it any longer, he needed this and needed it bad, and Jake could tell just by hearing Amir whimper out another "Please."

"More," Jake bit his lip, barely putting in the tip. "Beg for it, slut."

"Please! Oh, fuck, please Jake," Amir panted and pulled Jake's hips in close. "Please fuck your slut, he needs your cock."

It wasn't as much as Jake was actually expecting, but he couldn't wait much longer. He slowly pushed in, each inch being enveloped by Amir's tight heat. Amir gasped and moaned low, his ass clenching around Jake when he was done pushing in. Each time it felt like he was going to burst, he was so filled up. He loved it. Amir squirmed and told Jake quietly to move, take it slow. He knew, though, that that wouldn't last long and that Jake would fuck him hard and rough and make him scream his name.

It began so slow, long, and oh, so good. They kissed with passion and need as Jake moved his hips and made them bump into Amir's. Their bodies melted into each other's and they moaned softly into each other's mouths. They mumbled 'I love you's and curses. They were sweating and sticky and the room smelled of Axe deodorant and hair product. They were in their euphoria, their place of calm and love and peace. It was good, it felt good, so fucking good. Jake buried his face into the crook of Amir's neck and kissed under his ear, whispering, "Now." And Amir let out a needy groan in response.

With one last, long in-out, Jake began to go hard, making Amir cry out his name. Amir was being fucked hard and fast and- fuck YES- it felt so fucking good. His insides were being stirred up, his neglected cock was swolled and rubbing against his stomach, barely giving him enough for precum to come out. He pried his hand away from Jake's back to reach inbetween them both, gripping his cock and stroking it erratically in time with Jake's hard thrusts. More, more, more- Jake gave him so much more and his hips were at an angle and-

Amir's vision went white and his cries turned into sobs and screams, tears running down his cheeks, his cock leaking precum into his hand, his mouth open into an 'o'. The bed was creaking and knocking against the wall. He felt so good, he never wanted it to stop. He could feel his orgasm come on and with the help of Jake's grunts, he was ready to let go. 

"Jake! Jakey- oh, fuck, I'm gonna- cum!"

Jake smirked and slammed in one last time, making Amir cum all over his own stomach and hand. A strained cry was let out and Amir bucked his hips, riding out his orgasm. He shook and arched his back, shuddering out whatever was left of his orgasm and melting into the mattress. His legs fell to either side of Jake's body and his ass kept contracting around him, his breathing going deep and slow. He suddenly felt Jake's hands hook under his knees, pushing his legs against his body and Jake's hips beginning to slam against his. Amir cried out again in pleasure and tightened up again, remembering that Jake hadn't yet finished.

"God, you love it when I keep fucking you non-stop, don't you?"

"Yes, yes," Amir let out a gasp, followed by a whimpering moan. "Yes!"

After so many deep intrusions, Jake finally came. He had released his cum and filled Amir up with his warmth, it trailing after his cock when he pulled out. He was tired, Amir was tired, their emotions were tired and their bodies were tired. Tired, tired, tired only. Amir reached over and grabbed a roll of toilet tissue and cleaned up, handing the roll to Jake after curling up and shuffling under the stained comforter. He could hear Jake telling him to not fall asleep, but he could feel Jake take off his glasses. Another successful night of medical support finished.

Amir couldn't wait until tomorrow. He made a note to be extra nervous tomorrow.


End file.
